guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanquisher
Vanquisher is a title, that you can display for prestige. It is related to Hard mode. Vanquisher title track This title is granted to a character for defeating all of the foes in each explorable area of a campaign. A character's progression can be tracked on the World Map: areas that have been vanquished once will have a gold design around the name, while unvanquished areas will be red. : :1 The titles listed above are all individual and independent title tracks, with only one level each. Each of them currently counts towards the "Kind Of A Big Deal" title track. A red counter in the upkeep area of the interface will display how many foes the party has vanquished in the current area. Upon successfully vanquishing an area, the counter will turn to gold, the "mission completed" fanfare will play, and the players will receive a reward of gold and experience. The gold received will be equal to three times the number of creatures defeated, and the experience will be equal to five times the number of creatures defeated. *Killing tamable pets will add to the counter for the current area, increasing the gold and XP reward, but they are not required to complete an area. *Foes killing each other will also count towards the kill total for the area - the party does not have to kill everything first-hand. *Vanquishing of a zone can be repeated as many times as one wishes. It will remain marked in gold on the map, but the counter will be reset each time you enter the zone. Number of Foes in Each Area The actual number of foes in each area is somewhat variable, due to the randomness in the number of creatures that may spawn in a given group and the number of active quest affecting the area. The numbers below reflect the range of foes seen in actual gameplay experience by GuildWiki users. Tyria Ascalon :*Old Ascalon - 219 to 284 Foes :*Regent Valley - 165 Foes :*Ascalon Foothills - 56 Foes :*Flame Temple Corridor - 101 Foes Northern Shiverpeaks :*Traveler's Vale - 79 to 168 Foes :*Griffon's Mouth - 45 to 52 Foes Kryta :*Scoundrel's Rise - 68 Foes :*North Kryta Province - 205 to 212 foes :*Watchtower Coast - 152 foes :*The Black Curtain - 235 foes Maguuma Jungle :*Ettin's Back - 210 Foes Crystal Desert :*The Arid Sea - up to 114 Foes :*Diviner's Ascent - up to 154 Foes :*Skyward Reach - 167 Foes Southern Shiverpeaks :*Witman's Folly - 100 to 111 Foes :*Tasca's Demise - 82 to 105 foes (a fair amount of Avicara can wait "outside" the portal to Mineral Springs, but not always). :*Grenth's Footprint - 238 Foes Ring of Fire Island Chain :*Perdition Rock - 229 to 230 Foes (depends on Wurm spawn) Cantha Shing Jea Island :*Sunqua Vale - 131 to 144 Foes :*Saoshang Trail - 34 to 37 Foes :*Zen Daijun - 0 Foes (if 15 attribute is completed) kill an animal. Kaineng City :*Shadow's Passage - 8 to 22 Foes :*Pongmei Valley - 156 Foes Echovald Forest :*Ferndale - 322 Foes Jade Sea Elona Istan :*Plains of Jarin - 195-216 Foes :*Cliffs of Dohjok - 119 Foes :*Zehlon Reach - 237-251 Foes (depending on spawn) :*Fahranur, The First City - 197 Foes :*Issnur Isles - 340-342 Foes (depending on spawn) :*Mehtani Keys - 240-266 Foes (depending on spawn) Kourna :*Barbarous Shore - 201 Foes :*Marga Coast - 254 Foes :*The Floodplain of Mahnkelon - 237 Foes Vabbi :*The Mirror of Lyss - 170 Foes :*Resplendent Makuun - 158 Foes The Desolation :*The Sulfurous Wastes - 252-297 Foes NOTE: There can be more than 297 foes. With the quest A Show of Force active, the reward is given at 362 foes. :*The Ruptured Heart - 238 Foes Realm of Torment Does not count in the vanquisher title Category:Character-based titles Category:Core titles Category:Prophecies titles Category:Factions titles Category:Nightfall titles